mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 88: The Lion, The Witch and the Boyskinz
"The Lion, The Witch and the Boyskinz" was originally released on January 23, 2012. Description We're standing alongside our online brethren as we fight off the oppressive chokehold of internet-ruining federal legislation! If you don't find this week's episode amusing, it's because we blacked out all of the potential comedy. That'll teach you, Congress. Suggested Talking Points SOPA, Fourthmeal, Oberstian Punishment, YUUUUP, Creeped Off, Buttsongs, Cake Boss Outline 03:36 - My girlfriend and I were planning on going on a double-date last night with a couple of our friends that live five minutes away. Me and the lady hang around the apartment doing for an hour without hearing from them, until we get a call at 10:40 saying we should just meet at the restaurant to save time. The nearby restaurant closes at 11:00. My girlfriend and I were uncomfortable being party to the under-the-wire dining habits, so we politely told them we'd have to decline. I feel bad for bailing on our plans, but I'd feel just as bad being complicit in their plan to show up at a sit-down restaurant ten minutes before closing. Did we do the right thing? -- Nonplussed In Carolina 07:13 - Hey, dear McElroys, I'm in high school and there's this certain kid who's a total bully. He and his group gang up and beat down anyone they so well please. Both myself and many of my friends have reported him and his group, but he never gets any punishment. Would it be okay for me to get a bunch of my friends to teach him a lesson, or would I simply be escalating the conflict? -- Heroic High School-er 12:35 - Y - Sent in by Chuck Jones, from Yahoo Answers user Gary, who asks: Thongs for men (boyskinz)? Hi, i was wondering if anyone knew where the website boyskinz has gone. I wanted to buy a thong form there but saw they no longer where up. I also wanted to buy my son one since he saw mine and wanted to try it. No im not a pedo, hes 15 and can speak for himself thanks. Does anyone know where i can buy adult and youth boy thongs? Thanks. 20:35 - So recently it's come to my attention that a girl I liked thought I was kind of creepy. She still likes me as a friend, but my awkward attempts at courtship just creeped her off. How do I stop being creepy? -- Chicago Creepshow 26:58 - MZ - Sponsored by Oleetku Studios. Personal message from Melissa. 29:53 - Money Zone jingle 31:27 - Advertisement for Bullseye. 32:04 - Y - Sent in by Keenen Williams, from Yahoo Answers user interesting news, who asks: How many farts / day is normal amount? 39:28 - Hey, I'm a straight red-blooded American male who in May is serving as best man at my gay best friend's wedding. The ceremony itself is very traditional, but I'm stumped when it comes to the bachelor party. The attendees mix is about 50/50 straight/gay with a few lesbians thrown in for color. How do I throw my pal a rainbow-colored bachelor party? Please note that my friend, by his own admission, is a "terrible gay," and he has expressed on more than one occasion an desire to have an Asian lady stripper at his party getting down and dirty. 44:15 - Housekeeping 46:58 - FY - Sent in by Keenen Williams, from Yahoo Answers user Amanda, who asks: Did Kel from Kenan and Kel really die? Quotes On Public Domain Jokes On Cake Boss Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Keenen Williams Category:Jingle